Right Before the Fall
by 2lost4words
Summary: I thought my life was perfect. That I had finally found the one person who understood me. Loved me. I had my lies in order. My facade impenetrable. So why is it that everything I did to keep you close, pushed me further away from you? Tell me how it happened. Please, tell me how. How the one person who saved me, ended up becoming my downfall. FrostIron and Parksborn story
1. Chapter 1

"Tony Stark has done a lot of stupid things in his life, but I think this has to be the worst."

"Honestly is anyone really that surprised? With Tony Stark's track record something like this was bound to happen."

"Ladies, I think we can all agree, as most of the world does, who he is marrying...it's a slap in a face. But what about what the opinions of other superheroes of the world? Tony Stark's friends and colleagues. Many of them have remained particularly quiet when asked about this relationship."

"Well, the guest list, is just one of the many hushed details of tonight's big event. So it would be impossible to tell who did or didn't get the invite or who rejected going as a protest to this union."

"Then again, no one can even get close to the Capitale to be able to see who will be in attendance. The roads are completely shut down, up to four blocks each way. And I have even heard that devices were installed around the area that prevent the use of any and all electronics."

"Tony, why are you watching The View?" Bruce asked grabbing the tv remote and turning it off before the chatty women could say something that would push his friend over the edge. Today was not a day to be lax around Tony. Everyone had their part to play. And Bruce, as the co-man of honor with Rhodey, felt more pressure than anyone to make sure today went off without any of the usual disasters.

"They're right Bruce. What I'm doing. Marrying Loki. It's crazy. Sure, I know he's not going to smash New York, or any city into pieces anymore. But the rest of the world, still sees the Rudolf the Golden Horned Reindeer that started the first of what became many alien attacks...why does Clint have a video camera?" Tony asked losing his train of thought as Clint circled the couch with a miniature camcorder in his right hand.

"Just ignore me Stark and keep talking." Clint said as he fiddled with the zoom button.

"You love Loki, don't you?" Bruce asked with a sigh as Natasha grabbed Clint by the arm and began pulling him away from the two friends.

"That's not the point here." Tony avoided the question since everyone in the room already knew that answer. Yes, he loves Loki. He has for the past five years. There was no doubt about that. Sure it wasn't an easy road, but he knew that the former god of evil was who he wanted to spend his short mortal life with. But marriage. Maybe the rest of the world was right about that one. "Give me my phone back. I need to call Loki. I'm calling off the wedding." Tony held out his hand and moved his fingers in a give me motion.

Bruce's eyes shot to the ground as he began fumbling around with his hands. "Yah Tony, I don't have it anymore."

"I do." Natasha interjected as she waved the phone in the air. "Bruce is too soft to hold on to your phone. Besides, you and Thor were the ones that spent the last three years saying that Loki was changed. That death and rebirth had made him a shiny new Loki that was for helping Asgardia and Earth. So, you are going through with this wedding Stark; even if I have to walk you down the aisle myself." She smiled dangerously at Tony as she put his cellphone back into her clutch.

Bruce got up from the couch and half-heartedly smiled at Tony. "I'm going to call Thor and see how Loki is doing."

"Yah man." Rhodey said as he entered the living room. He had finished disposing of the booze that was in Stark Tower so Tony couldn't start the party early. Rhodey took the spot that Bruce was just in and sat next to Tony, his arm dangling over the back of the couch. "You need to start getting ready. The wedding is in six hours, and with your usual sense of time, we will get there three hours late unless we get moving now." Rhodey looked at his watch seeing that it was quarter to noon.

Six hours. They just needed to get Tony through these final six hours. Once he is in the venue. Once he sees Loki in his tuxedo. All the anxiety he has now will vanish and he will go back to being his normal arrogant self. But their attempt to spend a week away from one another before the wedding night; well let's just say everyone thought whosoever idea it was, needed to be shot. Tony became unbearable; watching every daytime talk show and news station that was counting down the days to not only the second superhero wedding between two men, but the first wedding of a hero and former villain. And most of the world, was not exactly filled with joy from the news.

Bruce stepped outside onto the Tower's balcony and pressed the number four on his speed dial for Thor. After a few rings the loud cheery voice of Thor could be heard. "Banner!" Bruce had to hold the phone away from his ear, as Thor talked to him. Despite Thor acclimating well into mortal society, shouting while using a phone was one bad habit that no one with any superpower could break. "How goes the preparations with my soon to be brother."

"I'm calling off the wedding!" Bruce could hear Loki shouting in the background. "Have the beast...I mean Banner...tell Anthony it's off. I'm not going through with it."

"Just as well here are they are over there." Bruce said with a stressed chuckle. This was just another thing that proved how much alike Tony and Loki really were. The paranoia and their wedding day jitters appeared to be getting the best of the usually cool and headstrong geniuses.

"So how are you..." Bruce continued, but found himself losing his train of thought as he realized Clint was standing a few yards away, camera still in hand. "Keeping Loki from using his magic to play run away groom?" Bruce finished as Clint slowly inched closer to him.

"While my brother was sleeping I placed a bracelet on him that renders his magic useless." Thor said with a hearty laugh, but Bruce could just picture Loki staring daggers at his brother. "It is only temporary. The bracelet will come off the moment the wedding starts." The phone became silent for a few minutes and Bruce heard a crash and could tell the phone was dropped. He also heard Loki shout some incoherent words in Old Norse which he could only guess was Loki still trying to use his magic. Over the Old Norse, he heard Thor trying to get his brother to calm down, but it sounded highly ineffective. A few more minutes passed and Loki could no longer be heard. As soon as he heard a crackling noise, he knew the phone was picked up and Thor was back on the line.

"Well, um, we were going to take Tony to the venue now. I was going to have Steve and Bucky pick you guys up. They should make it to Loki's apartment in an hour. Um. Can you hold on for a sec Thor?" Bruce asked as Clint was now only three feet away from him and and still getting closer. "Clint, seriously. What are you doing?" He asked as he covered his phone's speaker with his hand

"It's my wedding gift." Clint said with a smirk. "So act like I'm not even here."

Bruce rolled his eye and went back to his phone call. "Thor, you still there?"

"Where would I have gone?" He asked, as Loki once again started shouting over him. Bruce heard Loki flinging insults like witless oaf and fool, damning the contraption on his wrist. He sounded like a bigger pain than Tony to deal with, and Thor was alone on handling it.

"Nowhere." Bruce said shaking his head. "Just sounds like Loki is being a handful; like Tony right now." Bruce said as Loki got louder in the background once again.

"Anthony is mortal. He will age. Die right before my very eyes. I have been a fool to think this would work. That I could be with him. I'm calling it off Thor." Loki's voice could easily be heard over Bruce's phone to the point where even Clint was hearing it.

Bruce was about to speak up, he could have sworn he heard himself say uh, but Thor quickly spoke up before he could say anything. "You needn't worry. My brother may be saying such things now, but he does want this. He loves Tony and needs him more than he admits."

"Right." Bruce said slowly. "I'll see you in a few hours then." Hanging up his phone, Bruce walked past a still video recording Clint and sighed. Today was going to be a long day, and it was only going to get worse as they got closer to the start of the wedding.

"Let me guess." Natasha said as she saw Bruce rub his head with slumped shoulders. "Wedding day jitters for the future Mr. Tony Stark."

"What do you think?" He asked with a chuckle? "Steve, you and Bucky ready to go pick them up?"

"Remind me again, why we were nominated to pick them up?" Steve asked as he removed his arm from around Bucky and the two stood up.

"If you don't want to go, Nat and I will." Clint interjected, his face still hidden behind the camera.

"We will?" She turned around ready to break the camera in Clint's hands.

"Yah, six hours of filming paranoid Stark is getting boring, I could use some Loki for this." Clint said has he moved the camera so it was now recording himself speaking.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, Clint and I will head out. You guys just make sure Stark doesn't escape during the drive from here to the Capitale."

Clint and Natasha headed for the elevator, but the doors opened before they could press the down button. Sam, already dresses in his suit, stood in the center as the doors opened. As he walked past Clint and Natasha, the biggest grin grew on his face "Keep walking Sam." She said suppressing a smile herself. She knew why he was beaming so, her black backless v neck dress. She didn't enjoy wearing it per say, it was constricting, and if someone did try to attack during the wedding, she wouldn't be able to move as normal. But the looks on the guy's faces when she walked out in it was worth it.

"How's the man of the hour holding up?" Sam asked as he sat down on the couch next to Steve and Bucky.

"Considering who he's marrying. Better than I expected." Steve mumble the first part so quietly only Bucky could hear.

"Come on Steve." Bucky whispered while tightly grasping his hand. "You didn't give up on me when I had my memories taken away and was trying to kill you."

"That's different. You didn't know what you were doing." Steve said his voice slightly rising, but still quite enough so only the two men sitting next to him could hear.

"Hey, listen." Sam said figuring out the conversation going on next to him. "This guy tried to kill me. Twice. But when you said he was good, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. And guess what, you were actually right. While I saw what Loki did on tv, I gave him the same chance I gave Bucky here. Also, I figured if he was with Stark, yah know, Iron Man, the guy that fixed my Falcon suit, he couldn't be too bad..." Sam could feel a presence behind him, and slowly came to a stop as he turned around. "What's Clint doing with a camcorder?"

"Just ignore the camera, and keep talking." Clint said as he circle around to the front of the couch.

"Come on Spielberg." Natasha grabbing Clint by the collar of his oxford and pulling him back to the elevator. "See you guys in a few hours."

* * *

"How does Loki even afford a place like this?" Clint asked as he got out of the car and looked up at the tall glass building. A few of the top stories had balconies, but for the most part, it was eighteen stories of reflective glass.

"Perks of being ambassador for Asgardia." Natasha shrugged it off knowing there was no point in playing guess where the godly prince got his earthly fortune from. Especially since she was almost positive, that half of his money was "earned" illegally.

"And how exactly did he get that job?" Clint took off his sunglasses as they headed inside the building.

"Who knows?"

A man dressed in a suit standing at a podium greeted Clint and Natasha as they entered the lobby. On the side of the wall his podium was on, was five rows of mailboxes and on the other side was three silver elevator doors. The ceiling had a classic, pristine, white chrome molding, otherwise the lobby was void of any character. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Lafayette is expecting us." Natasha said, remembering to use Loki's code name that way the world didn't know the former god of mischief was living on the fourteenth floor of one of the most expensive lofts in Manhattan.

The man paused for a moment, his face was completely dumbfounded. His expression made it perfectly clear that Loki never got visitors. Well visitors through the front door that is. And possibly, the doorman, never saw "Mr. Lafayette" leave the building. Then again, Loki did use magic to get everywhere, so it would make sense that the doorman would have never seen the mysterious Mr. Lafayette in person. "One moment." He finally sputtered while picking up the phone at his podium and pressed two buttons. ''Mr. Lafayette. Yes. I know. Yes, I was informed to never call you. But there are two guests. Yes. Of course. I'll send them up. Apologies sir." He hung up the phone and both Natasha and Clint could tell he uttered asshole under his breath. "Mr. Lafayette is expecting you. Fourteenth floor.

As they got in the elevator Clint began fiddling with the camera, changing the settings as he was still recording everything that has happened. "Seriously Clint, why are you recording everything?" Natasha asked after she pressed the button for the fourteenth floor and the door closed, ready to take them up. "It's not like you have ever been on the Tony/Loki bandwagon."

Clint looked up at the mirrored elevator ceiling as he debated how to word it. "Thor wanted something that would make it so Loki would never forget this day. To never forget that he loves Tony." Clint started slowly, knowing how crazy this all sounded. "He believes that Tony is the only thing keeping him from trying to rule the world. So if Loki has something to hold on to, something to remind him of that; then after Stark's death, maybe he won't go off the deep end." Clint laughed at knowing how impossible that sounded. That Loki staying relatively good after losing the only thing that barely keeps him that way was improbable. "I don't owe Loki any favors, and I'll never like or trust the guy. But, I get where Thor is coming from. So, why not."

The elevator opened to a small hallway that led to two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. Knocking on the door on the left side of the hall, Thor opened the door, a wide grin across his face. "Friends, welcome!" Walking into the loft, Natasha and Clint stopped a few feet in. Two walls, the one in front of them and the one to the immediate left were nothing but glass windows, looking out onto the Manhattan cityscape. To the right, was a kitchen, restroom and another door that must have led to the bedroom. The wall behind them, wasn't exactly a wall, but several bookcases all filled to the brim with various books, some in English and others in what appeared to be Old Norse. The living room was sparse: a glass coffee table, and matching TV stand with a 52" wide screen, and a blu-ray player and a black leather couch was directly across the entertainment system, but otherwise, no other furniture was in the living space. The kitchen on the other hand appeared to be where most of the living was done. Coffee mugs and tea cups lined one of the see-through cabinets, and another cabinet had professional grade pots and pans. A vast array of cutlery was on display but the most prominent item in the kitchen was the kettle in the center of the black granite island, that also had two bar stools next to it. The kettle was see through so the loose leaves could be seen as they steeped in the warm water. The perfectly clean kitchen truly was the focal point of the loft.

"And I thought tea was supposed to calm people down." Clint whispered to Natasha as both were fixated on Loki naturally maneuvering his way in the kitchen and making himself a cup a tea. Opening one of the cabinets he pulled out a glass jar with honey and spooned some into his cup.

"And here I thought the super soldiers were to be my guards." Loki spoke lightly, but refused to look at the two humans in his house. Instead he focused on his tea; mixing in the honey without producing a single clink from the metal spoon hitting the china.

"Well considering you have the magic neutralizing friendship bracelet, Stark needs more guards than you to make sure he doesn't plays Runaway Bride." Natasha said as she walked to the couch and sat down.

Thor looked nervously to his younger brother who was completely unphased by what Natasha said. Having an audience before him, must be calming the wedding day's nerves, because he hadn't seen his brother this relaxed all week. Loki was about to open his mouth for a retort, but was interrupted by his television being turned on by itself. Three female heads showed up on the screen all wearing Asgardian style head ornaments. "All-Mother." Loki quickly set his tea down and approached the TV screen.

Thor stayed in the kitchen for a few seconds, but soon went to the living room and bowed his head to the screen. "All-Mother," he said as well.

"Why are they saying mother when there are three of them?" Clint asked, his camera now pointed at the screen as he sat next to Natasha.

"Loki. Thor." The goddess with black hair in the middle said. "As you know, we cannot leave Asgardia for the marriage ceremony and as three of the witnesses for the consummation of this union."

Clint was about to speak up, but Natasha quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't interrupt the conversation with some pointless remark about the consummation witnesses.

"Perhaps it's a good thing you are not coming then. For I have no intention of allowing anyone, as you so put it, witness the consummation between Anthony and myself." Loki said coolly only to get a disapproving nudge from Thor for talking to the All-Mothers so.

"However, we did want to give you our congratulations and approval of this union." The red haired goddess on the left said. "We know your soon to be husband is a champion of Midgard. A warrior and ally of Thor. It is a good marriage for a prince, sadly he is mortal."

"Which is why we are giving you this as a wedding gift." The blond goddess on the left was now speaking. "We did not make this decision lightly. Discussed it for many a days. But came to the conclusion that it was for the best." With a smile, Thor held out a golden apple to his brother. "One of my apples." Loki hesitated in touching it. Not wanting to believe it was true. It couldn't be real. An actual golden apple from the goddess herself, Idunn. Thor must have known it was the gift since he last visited Asgardia and had been keeping it secret ever since. With all he has done. With the crimes he has committed. Despite the fact the All-Mothers have wiped most of them out of the books and memories of all beings who had witnessed them; he was not worthy of such a gift.

"No need to hold your tongue Loki." The middle head spoke again. "Especially when you are always one with something to say."

Loki finally took the apple from Thor's hands and studied it carefully. It was real. The All-Mothers were not lying to him. "I thought the tree was destroyed with Asgard." He finally said feeling the weight of the apple. Especially since he knew so few were left. And one was given to him. To Anthony. He just didn't want to believe any of this.

"It was, but so long as one apple survives, the tree can grow again. It will take some time, but it will return." Idunn said trying to keep the somber mood the goddesses were emitting. "Anthony Stark, need not eat the entire apple. Just a slice. One slice should give him approximately 400 years of human youth and longevity. At that point, he can eat another slice. And so on."

Loki continued to look at the apple, moving it around gingerly in his hand. He bit his tongue still unsure what to say. "I must say Loki, this side of you is quite becoming."

However, Loki was no longer listening to the goddesses, for he was too lost in his own mind. A golden apple, something he doesn't deserve. Something Tony may or may not take. They have had the immortality talk on a few occasions, but they were always what if scenarios. But with the apple in hand. _You always could keep the apple for yourself_. A voice whispered in the back of his head. A voice that reminded him of who he used to be. A long forgotten voice, one he hadn't heard from in some time, but still sounded familiar. That of a friend. _You know Anthony will never take it. He has always been one to embrace his mortality. It's what drive him. He need not know of the apple. Besides there may come a time you need it for yourself. _Loki mentally shook his head as a way to banish the voice. He couldn't do it; listen to the taunting voice. He already was walking a fine line; despite all he has done to erase his past, the darkness within would never be banished completely. It will always follow him, no matter how many lives he lives.

"Well Mother, I will see to it that when we next speak, I have a more witty remark on hand." He finally said, but his eyes were still on the apple; as if he even dared to blink, it would vanish.

"I will be expecting it then." This middle head said before the three of them vanished and the tv screen became black once again.

"Loki?" Thor asked seeing the contemplative look as his broth once again began studying the apple.

"I need to get ready. I'll be in my room." Loki spoke to no one in particular as his eyes still stayed on the apple. Without saying another word he headed straight to his room, locking the door behind him.

Clint and Natasha were completely taken aback. Whenever they saw Loki he was sarcastic, witty, always had something to say, and most times it wasnt anything nice. But this. The way he completely changed after receiving that apple, it was like looking at a different person.

"Thor?" Natasha asked as she rose from the couch.

His golden hair shook as if he was clearing his head of thoughts. "Please, do not tell Stark what you saw. Idunn's apple, it should come from Loki. No one else."

Natasha nodded her head and sat back down on the couch. Looking over to Clint, then back to Thor, then to Loki's door, she knew it was going to be a long day, for everyone.

* * *

Loki stayed in his room, pacing with the apple in his hand for almost an hour. Two forces were clashing in his head; one that was excited to show Tony their gift from the All-Mothers. The other, was a voice reminiscent of who he used to be, it was callous and oily, telling him to not give Tony the apple, to keep it for himself.

The endless taunts and debates were driving him mad. He couldn't do it. He couldn't marry Tony like this. Not with the devil and angel on his shoulder. Gripping it tightly, he was about to throw it out the window. Just banish the source of his confusion completely, and yet he stopped himself. He let the apple drop and it rolled across the floor hitting the open closet door where his tuxedo hung.

His body stiffened and he just stood still it his spot. It was as if the fates knew of his internal struggle and were trying to steer him in the right direction. Why they would do that, he didn't know, but it felt like everyone was leading him to Tony. Everyone except for that voice. That little piece of who he used to be before his death. The part of him he tried so hard to get rid of, but always found a way to resurface.

He finally found his legs again and headed to his closet to pick up the apple. There was not a single dent on its skin, the gold was still brilliant in the sunlight from his curtainless window. His eyes moved from the apple to the tux and he wished he just went with Tony on red and silver as their wedding theme colors instead of black and gold. The gold of his tie was far too similar to that of the apple and he didn't want to look at either. "Brother, is everything fine?" Loki heard his brother's voice along with three loud knocks at his door.

Loki quickly gathered his thoughts together and took three deep breaths so to not completely bite his brother's head off. "I'll be out in a moment Thor." Loki snapped still doing his best to ignore his tie. He finally decided to strip down and head into his master bathroom to wash away any and all doubts he is feeling.

Forty five minutes later, Loki finally came out of his room and his mood was still not any better. Confusion still engulfed him. He needed to see Tony. He had to. Seeing him is the only way he would find any sense; calm the demon within. He needed Tony more than ever right now. A little less than four hours. That's all he needed to get through. He could last that long. Keep the voice from driving him mad over the apple. "Shall we go then?" Loki asked heading straight to his door with his tuxedo in hand, but the apple was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Loki wished he could use his magic to conceal himself, Thor, and the assassins the whole drive to the Capitale and until the entered the building, but he couldn't. Not with the silver bangle still on his wrist. Even though he knew Tony created some device that would fry any electronic device so their day could be private, that was not enough for him. Especially since the camera Clint was using was somehow still working, even when they were well past the borderline Tony set. Technology has its flaws. There is almost always a way around it. But if he could use his magic, no one besides the guests would even know what was going on.

His foot was tapping for the hour long drive to the building and he refused to look at Thor, who sitting next to him in the back seat. Instead he looked out the window the whole time. He didn't want his brother to see his nervousness and anxiety any more than he already has. When they reached the building and shown to their bridal suite, Loki plopped down in the chair in front of the vanity and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt his brother grip his shoulder reassuringly and his head rose from the touch. "Mother would be proud." He spoke warmly and knew better than to mention their father today. Just their mother. The one person Loki loved just as much as Tony. "Stark is a good man. She would have loved him just as much as you. And she would have been pleased to see the man Anthony helped you become. The son she always knew you were. Even during your dark times. You may fret and fear what will become of this union, but I knew if mother was here, she would tell you how much of a fool you would be to not go through with it. That if you love Tony, that should be all you need to know marrying him is the right thing to do."

Loki stayed silent, but looked at the mirror to see his brother warmly smiling at him. He wanted to call his brother an oaf. That he wouldn't know what their mother would say this day if she was alive, but knew Thor was right. That his mother would be happy and proud. That she would see how perfectly Tony compliments him. His mother would be delighted and glowing as she walked with him down the aisle. Instead, he will be walking alone, with just the memory of his mother to comfort him.

"Can you give this to Anthony for me?" Loki wanted to avoid talking about his mother today. Especially with Thor. So he did what he does best, avoid it. Keep his emotions to himself. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Thor. "It's my wedding gift to him." Thor gingerly took the box and turned it in his hands with curious eyes. "You may open it if you wish."

Thor opened the box and his eyes widened. "It this-"

"Yes."

"When did you?"

"Some time ago." Loki finally turned around in his chair to face his brother, but his eyes refused to meet the blue of Thor's. He just couldn't force himself to be so vulnerable around his brother; even now.

Thor nodded his head and left the room, Clint and Natasha followed so to let Loki get ready in private.

Heading down the hall, Thor knocked on the door that he knew to be Anthony's. Bruce opened the door and allowed them in. "Less than three hours." Bruce said trying to show some sign of happiness, but they could see he was ready for the day to be over. "How's Loki holding up?"

Natasha was about to speak up, but Thor quickly interrupted her. "Getting ready as we speak." He did his best to speak jovially, but it was hard when everyone else in the room was less than ecstatic about what has happened thus far. "This if for Stark. It's from my brother." He held out the black box to Bruce, but he shook his head refusing to take it.

"You should give it to him." Bruce sighed as he stepped aside so Thor could enter a second room that was similar to Loki's. "It coming from you, might help him relax a bit."

Entering the small room, he saw Rhodey, Pepper and Happy all around Tony trying to talk him into getting his tuxedo on and telling him the evening's agenda and how today was not a day to pull one of his usual being late or vanishing stunts. "Thor." Tony shot up from his chair ignoring his three friends. "Loki?"

"Is getting ready as we speak." Thor assured him. "And sent me to give you this." The box looked small in Thor's large hands, but when Tony grabbed it, it was surprisingly heavy.

The velvet was cool to the touch, and it even smelt like Loki; various scents of tea, but the orange blossom was the most prominent one. How he missed Loki's scent, something he never realized was so floral until now. Until he was away from him for a week. The orange was calming his nerves and he knew that just from the box, that he hasn't even opened yet, that he was worrying over nothing. That he was letting fears that he knew he would never happen get to him. Loki is who he loves. Who he wants to spend his life with. And he'll be damned if he lets anyone, especially annoying talk show hosts get the better of him.

His thumb rubbed over the crevice that the lid created and he finally opened the box. Inside, resting on a bed of emerald silk was a miniature version of Loki's horned helmet. He picked it up and place the box down on the vanity next to him. The helmet was surprisingly heavy and appeared to be a flawless replica. The gold was the perfect shade, not too shiny, but not dull. The nicks it got from battle were at the proper angle and depth for a miniature replica. He stuck his finger inside of it, so it was wearing the helmet and he could have sworn he felt a few silky black hairs in there, but thought it was his imagination. "How did Loki get this made?" Tony asked as strange warmth emitted from it and warmed up his entire body. The helmet was calming him as much as the scent of the box was.

"That is Loki's real helmet." Thor smiled as he saw Tony's eyes light up from the gift. That the mortal's body was not nearly as rigid at it was when he first entered the room. He could see his soon to be brother-in-law was finally at ease. "He put an enchantment-"

Tony didn't hear the rest of what Thor said, because he was too lost in his own thoughts. He knew this was the only way Loki could show how he has truly given up his former life for Tony. That he was putting his past behind him. If he was not surrounded by a bunch of people, Tony thought he would cry. Loki loved him, and he handed Tony the last part of who he was so they could enter their marriage anew. It was perfect. "Well, I don't see how my gift can follow this act." Tony finally spoke and he enclosed his entire hand around the helmet clutching it tenderly.

As if on cue, everyone's tensed shoulders relaxed since they saw Tony was turning back into himself. That Loki's gift was exactly what he needed to remind him that this marriage was the right decision.

* * *

Loki could hear the chatter of the guests behind the door. It was nearly time, just one more minute, but Tony was still nowhere to be found. Was he already waiting at the end of the aisle? Or perhaps he did find a way to escape amongst the madness. Despite all he has done, he had never felt such nerves in his life. "Come on Stark." Loki heard Natasha barking and several shadows coming down the hall to meet him. "I warned you I would walk you down the-"

Tony came to an abrupt halt and his eyes immediately met Loki's. Somehow the vibrant green eyes looked more alluring in the dimly lit hallway and his pale skin more like a marble statue. His tux shows off his slender curves and made him look even taller. Tony wasn't even sure if his heart was beating anymore because he was completely captivated by Loki. Finding his feet, he took the last few steps and was right in front of Loki. His body moving on its own, picked itself up a few inches, grabbed Loki by the back of the neck and force him into a kiss.

He tasted the same, but somehow it was better, more intoxicating. It was riling him up and he didn't care if they delayed the wedding by twenty minutes, he needed to take Loki now.

He felt the bony fingers grasp the back of his head and they tightened as his tongue began fighting Tony back more vigorously. Both men were in completely and bliss, that was until Natasha brought them back down to earth. "Save it for the ceremony." She said rolling her eyes. Both quickly broke the kiss but couldn't help but smile at the other. Everything was perfect.

"I'm surprised you lasted the week without me." Loki chaulted finally soaking in Tony. The freshly trimmed beard look pristine, and the gold bowtie that matched his own skinny tie was perfectly straight. His hair was trimmed and not a single stand was out of place. If perfection existed, then Tony was the living embodiment of it.

"I think the bigger surprise is you survived a week without your magic and being babysat by Thor." Tony wink, and the door cracked open in front of them.

Pepper sighed in relief when she saw everyone was dressed and waved at the pianist so the music could begin playing. Before Tony and Loki walked down the aisle, the Avengers walked down the aisle, one by one, and sat in the seats at the very front.

The music changed signaling it was Tony's turn to walk, but Loki grasped him by the hand and laced his fingers with Tony's. Tony turned to face Loki and couldn't help but smile. Nothing could bring him down right now. The only person he will ever need is standing right next to him. And that was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

Loki and Tony sat in silence as they looked at one another, the screen Jarvis had the movie playing on turned black. Clint's recording of the wedding was not finished, but what was played so far, pretty much summed up the rest of the evening. "So, Peter." Loki started after his cleared his throat. He looked down to his young son who was snuggly sitting between him and Tony. "That is the day your father and I got married." Loki trailed off unsure what more he could say about it. The video seemed to speak fairly clearly for itself, and Peter was a smart enough child to know what was happening.

Peter hopped off of the couch and faced his fathers. "Dad, when I said my homework this weekend was one page written on our family's history, I meant our genealogical history. Not watching uncle Clint's video on your weird wedding day and how pretty much everyone you knew was against it, but going to make it happen no matter what." Peter fixed his glasses as they started falling down the bridge of his nose. He looked down at his watch and saw it was a quarter to five. "Harry will be here any minute, we can finish this later...or I'll just figure it out myself." Both husbands sat in an embarrassed silence as their young son left the living room and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chpter and I hope you enjoyed. This is a frostiron fic with eventual parksborn. It's a mix of the MCU, webbverse, Loki AOA (up to issue 5 since that's all that's out), and a few other things. Also, this is a muti-chapter fic that was inspired by the oneshot I write awhile back, the Nonredeemable. So it will eventually lead up to the oneshot, with a few slight changes for this story.

Well, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait." Tony finally spoke, as the embarrassment from their son's reaction to the pre-wedding video faded. "Harry. As in Harry Osborn. Is coming over here?" He turned to his husband and his eyes immediately narrowed. "To my house. And I didn't know about this until now?"

"Harry is not his father." Loki stated plainly as he rose from the couch and stretched his arms. "Besides, he is the only friend Peter has ever made in school. And I'm guessing it's because the other kids in his class are told to avoid him by their parents."

"I don't trust Osborn. He is hiding something at Oscorp." Loki encircled the couch and kissed Tony on the top of the head once he was behind him. "I knew him-"

"Yes, yes. You knew Norman Osborn from your boarding school days." Loki sighed waving off the rant that was undoubtedly about to come. "But I repeat. Harry is not his father, just as Peter is not you or myself. They are only six. Still young. Naive. Blind to the dangers their friendship could result in. However, I say we give this friendship a chance before chastising it. Let them be children before the cruel grip of reality tears them apart."

The soft chime of the doorbell rang through the house and it was quickly followed by the stomping of feet as Peter dashed down the stairs. "Sirs. Harry Osborn and his driver are at the door." Jarvis said as Peter's feet could now be heard echoing down the hallway as he headed towards the front door.

"Be nice." Loki concluded with a derisive smirk before leaving the living room to join his son at the front door.

"Hey Harry." Peter said cheerily as he opened the cherry wood door.

"Hey Pete." Harry smiled warmly as he fixed the black messenger bag that was falling off his narrow left shoulder. Peter opened the door wider to allow his friend in, however felt the door could no longer open. He turned around only to see his dad towering over him and gripping the side of the door so it couldn't be opened any further.

Even though the god was wearing casual attire; a pair of black slacks and a green v-neck t-shirt that was partially covered by the loose ponytail his hair was pulled into, the servant standing behind Harry turned as white as a ghost. His pupils were dilated and body began to shake. His eyes quickly shot down to the ground to avoid any further eye contact with Loki. "I will pick you up at eleven tomorrow morning, master Harry." His voice quivered as he spoke to his young charge. It was obvious that the man didn't want to be in Loki's presence any longer than he had to.

Loki wetted his lips as they curled into a smile. "There is no need." He spoke softly, but there was still a bit of venom behind he response. He was enjoying the fear that the man was emitting. Reveling in the fact his face still struck the hearts of mortals so. "My husband and I were planning on taking Peter to the Botanical Gardens tomorrow and Harry is more than welcome to come. We can drop him off at home say around two o'clock?"

Harry looked to his servant and rolled his eyes. "I'll be home tomorrow at two then. Tell my father I'll be home late. If he'll even care." Harry muttered the last part to himself as he once again fixed his falling shoulder bag.

The driver stayed quiet for a few moments longer. His eyes slowly moved up to a normal level, but as soon as they met Loki's they shot down again. "Of course master Harry." He finally sputtered before dashing back to the limo.

"Come in Harry." Loki said as he moved to the side to allow their guest entrance. "I'm Peter's father-"

"Loki Laufeyson." Loki was taken aback when he heard the small child speak his name. For he said it in a way that he had never heard. Usually when his name was spoken, there was bitterness, animosity, fear, or distress with it. Besides his mother, Tony was the only one who ever spoke his name tenderly or lovingly. Thor usually spoke it sternly, but on occasion it was said with his habitual boisterous enthusiasm. But this child. This little boy. He spoke his name curiously with undertones of excitement. He truly looked and sounded gleeful to meet the man so many feared.

"You may call me Loki." He said as he shut the door.

"Is it true that you are the reason that Asgard was destroyed, and why Tony Stark built Asgardia above Oklahoma?" The young child asked blatantly as he was led down the main hall to the area where it divided off into the living room on the right or the stairwell on the left.

"What did you do? Google my dad or something?" Peter asked as his face grew white. Never once has either talked about their fathers, besides to say they are never around because they are always working.

But for Peter, today was a rare occasion. Both his dads were home this evening and meeting Harry for the first time. Ordinarily, both were so wrapped up in work that Jarvis was left to watch them or one of Harry's servants, depending on whose house they were at.

"Yah. On the way here." Harry pulled out his phone showing the wiki page dedicated to the man standing before him, Loki Laufeyson. "My father was just getting home as I was leaving. When I told him I was coming over here, he made his usual comment about Stark Industries and Iron Man. But he got unusually quiet when I asked about you." Harry continued, talking more to Loki now then his friend. "So, I got curious. Wanted to know who or what could make my own father's tongue tied."

"And have you figured it out yet?" Loki asked as he crouched down to better look at Harry. Study those vibrant cerulean eyes, which at first glance looked of those of an innocent. But the longer and more closely he studied them, he could tell something was hiding behind them. If only he could see what it was.

"Not yet, but I'll be watching." Harry smiled at Loki as he grabbed Peter by the hand. "Let's go to your room."

"Not so fast." Loki said stopping the boys before they could run off in the opposite direction. "I'm sure Anthony would like to officially meet you Harry. Wouldn't he Peter?"

Peter let out an audible sigh before turning himself and Harry around to the direction of the living room. Standing in the entry way and not moving into the room, Peter faintly shouted to his father. "Dad this is Harry. Harry, this is my dad. Ok, I introduced you guys, so now let's go to my room." However, as Peter turned around he bumped into his dad and received as least threatening of a glare that the former god of evil could give. Which meant, to any person who hadn't become accustomed to the glare, they would have almost certainly wet themselves. With another sigh Peter, who was still holding Harry's hand, entered the living room, and formally faced his father. "Dad, this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is my dad, Tony Stark."

Tony stopped fiddling with his tablet to take a nice hard look at the young Osborn heir. "You look just like your father." Tony said slowly taking notice of the slacks, polo and waistcoat all of various shades of grey. The only notable difference was the fact Harry had stylized hair, bangs, and eyes as inhuman as Loki's. Other than that, he was the spitting image of Norman.

Loki rolled his eyes as he sat next to Tony on the couch. Its was obvious Tony was not going to make any attempt in being friendly to the young boy. He tended to act like that around any child who wasn't Peter, but even now he could see Tony was being extra cold. "Harry, I was planning on making beef wellington for dinner, is that fine with you?" Loki knew he needed to steer the conversation before Tony said something worse.

"You know how to cook?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice level, but still came across as shocked. "Aren't you a prince or something? Didn't you have servants to do that?"

A soft chuckle escaped Loki's lips before he lifted his hand to his mouth to suppress it. "Yes, technically I am a prince; and a self-proclaimed king on multiple occasions." He smiled as Peter and Tony simultaneous rolled their eyes, but Harry was taking in every word. "So yes, I was raised never once entering a kitchen. It was a place for servants, not royals. When I came to Earth though, I learnt to appreciate food."

"Don't get my dad started on bacon. He can talk about how amazing it is for hours." Peter quietly grumbled into Harry's ear not wanting to hear one of his dad's crazy stories that may or may not scare his only friend away.

"Despite how technologically advanced Asgard was, food was nowhere near as succulent as that of Earth. Everything was roasted over fire and lacked flavor and spice. The food here amazed me, cooking is one of the few things mortals have done right. So, I taught myself how to cook using cookbooks and watching the Food Network."

"And yet no one believes me when I tell them you religiously watch Chopped." Tony interjected as he attempted some form of relaxation. He wrap his arm around Loki's shoulder and leaned back into the couch; but he still kept his eyes on Harry. It was as if he was waiting for him to show some hidden dark side he always assumed Norman had.

"Come on Harry, let's go upstairs." Peter said pulling at Harry's arm since their hands were still clasped together.

"Sure." Harry said taking careful note that Peter no longer wanted to be in the vicinity of his fathers. That the wide chocolate eyes were desperately pleading for them to get away. "And beef wellington sounds great. I know it's one of Peter's favorites."

As soon as the two boys had left the room, Tony's entire body turned towards Loki and his eyes narrowed and hardened. "What the hell was up with that stepford wives performance I just saw?"

"Remember preschool and kindergarten? Peter didn't have a single friend. The teachers said the other students were too afraid to play with him or told not to by their parents. He has known Harry for three months and just now we are meeting him. I don't want to be the reason our son has no friends." Loki shot back his body quickly becoming rigid.

"Come on." Tony sighed as the back of his head hit the top of the couch. "We didn't have any real friends growing up. And look how we turned out."

"I became a power hungry tyrant and tried to kill multiple races and you ran a company that built weapons while holding the nickname the merchant of death. Not to mention, you were a thirty year old frat boy that had hundreds of one night stands. Yes. We are prime examples of adults who went through childhood without friends."

"I had Rhodey and Maya in grad school." Tony said pointedly. "Peter can last without friends until then. And if he is anything like us, he will be a freshman at MIT when he's thirteen."

"You are sounding like your father." Loki chided as he stood up from the couch. "And I'm doing my best, not to be mine. Peter is our son, not just some legacy for either of us. I want him to be able to have the childhood we never received. So if he wants to go to school, like a normal child here on Earth, then we will let him."

Tony stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist. He felt how stiff Loki was, but he slowly began to relax as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. "I know. You're right. It's just Peter has so much potential. I mean look at who his dads are. They are both pretty awesome and intelligent guys. So I just want him to further draw out his potential."

Loki leaned down and kissed the top of Tony's head. "I know. Just don't push him too hard or too far. He is just as stubborn as you and I don't want him to feel or hold on to any hatred for us like we did with our fathers." Loki's head fell down as his nuzzled himself into Tony's neck. "Marrying you and having Peter are the two best things that have happened to me, and I don't want to ruin it, like I have done with so many other things."

"You won't mess up." Tony whispered quietly even though they were the only two people in the room. "You won't."

* * *

Peter's shoulders slouched as he shut the bedroom door behind himself. He wanted to bang his head against the door until all his brain cells died, but resisted the temptation. "Sorry about my dads."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked after dropping his bag on the floor and hopping onto the checkered red, black and blue comforter that covered Peter's bed. He looked up to the ceiling and studied the constellations that were made with glow in the dark stars.

Peter crawled onto the other side of his bed and laid down on his side so to study Harry's face as he surveyed the plastic recreation of the no longer existent Asgarian night time sky. "Both were acting really weird. It was like they switched personalities."

Harry chuckled as he moved his head to the left and caught Peter's chocolate eyes. "So I was getting special treatment from both. Lucky me." A breathy laugh escaped, but he still couldn't stray from his best friends gaze. He was completely captivated by the dark orbs. "Honestly though. Loki. I don't get why people are so afraid of him. Your dad seems pretty cool. Even if he is gone ninety percent of the time."

"Yah, a dad who was worshiped as a god two thousand years ago, has a criminal record for murder on more than one planet, and destroyed half of Manhattan fourteen years ago. Cool is not the first word that comes to mind."

"Then what word does?"

Peter closed his eyes as he cleared his mind and thought only his father's name. _Loki Laufeyson. _A wave of overwhelming intimidation, in both senses of the word, washed over him. As his eyes opened the mesmerizing blue of Harry's were there to meet him. Eyes so inhumanly vibrant, the only ones that possibly could be deemed more alluring belonged to his father. And even then, Peter found Harry's so much more hypnotic and comforting. "Intimidating." Peter finally said, but much more quietly than he intended. "Both of them are. One dad used to be Iron Man. An Avenger. Saved the world. Seen as a hero. And the other is someone people fear. Labeled a villain. Killed hundreds of people. And not just humans. But Frost Giants, elves, Asgardians, and who knows how many other races. And being their son..." Peter trailed off as he sighed. "People only see my dad's when they look at me. And all they can think about is which one I'll end up being. If all be a hero or a villain. Save or destroy. They don't see me at all."

"I did." Harry said as his eyes slowly drifted back to the ceiling. "I saw you. I didn't even think about who your dads were until the first time you invited me over and Jarvis ended up watching us the whole time. Before then, all I saw was Peter, not Peter Lokison-Stark."

"Why did you talk to me?" Peter asked bluntly. "First day of class. Everyone ignored me, as usual. But not you."

"Not many kids our age would say our favorite thing to do over the summer was taking pictures at central park with a Pentax k1000 that they found in their dads junk drawer and repaired by themselves." Harry said as his smile grew remembering the first day of class well. When everyone had to stand up in front of their classmates, introduce themselves, and say one fun thing they did over the summer. While the rest of the class were speaking in hushed whispers when it was Peter's turn to speak, Harry found himself completely taken in by every word Peter said. "When you said that, I knew I finally found someone like me. We aren't like them Pete. Our classmates. Other kids our age. We never will be. We're better than them. Smarter." Harry turned laying on his side now, matching Peter. "We both have our father's intellectual curiosity and genius that intimidates practically everyone. Besides. If we hadn't ended up in the same class, I would be friendless too."

"Maybe if you stopped wearing designer vests and oxford dress shoes to school, you would make more friends." Peter said nudging him in the stomach and laughing.

Harry joined in on the laughter, having no problem being poked at. He knew he didn't dress like most kids. That he preferred Prada, Gucci and Louis Vuitton while other kids were just sporting whatever their parents bought for them at the Gap. Because of how he dressed, presented himself, most kids stayed away. That along with his above average vocabulary and intellect, even in a class full of gifted children, it made it harder to make friends. That's why Peter was his savior. The one person in the world he couldn't possibly imagine not knowing. Both are trust fund babies who will never belong. Never be accepted. They will always be placed on a higher pedestal and be hated for it at the same time. The only person who could ever truly understand is the other. "And when you stop wearing the same pair of red high top Converses every day, I'll start taking your fashion advice seriously." The two boys kept laughing, but slowly started to return to a more composed demeanor. "So we are going to the botanical gardens tomorrow. I'm guessing you want to take some pictures."

"Yah."

"Which camera are you going to take with you?" Harry jumped off the bed and went to the wall directly across from them. There were five shelves that had some cameras out on display, some in cases, and a few boxes that contained different lenses. The shelves were labeled with a black sharpie, that way each camera had a specifically designated spot. Everything a want-to-be photographer could possibly need was in that one section of the room.

Peter jumped off the bed and headed to the shelf. He looked at the cameras individually and weighed the pros and cons of each in his head. "Probably one of the digital cameras. I still have three rolls of film to develop from my last outing. I think uploading and touching up the ones I take tomorrow on the computer would be easier. So, either the Nikon or the Pentax." Peter pointed to the two cases that held the cameras he was debating between.

Harry grabbed the small black Sony Cyber-Shot off the bottom shelf and pressed the power button on the top of the camera. "Why do you like cameras so much?" He moved around in a circle with it, looking at the screen, but he didn't take any pictures.

"You know what it's like." Peter sighed as he picked up the case holding the Nikon and debated if that was the one he wanted to use tomorrow. "Cameras have followed me around ever since I can remember. Documenting mine and my dad's every move. They hold all the power. So if I have a camera. If I'm the one taking pictures. Then I'm the one in control." He placed the Nikon down and picked up the Pentax. Turning it on, he focused on Harry, but withheld from taking the picture.

Harry placed the camera he was holding back down in its spot and placed a hand on Peter arm, forcing him to lower the camera. "There is a difference between a sense of power and security."

Peter's eyes moved to the oak flooring, as his arms lowered the camera to his side. He knew what his friend meant. That to most, what he was doing was just hiding behind the camera. A way to keep himself from getting too close to other people. And in a sense, Harry was correct. At times he was hiding; but other times, he felt strong taking the pictures. If he was out and had a camera hanging around his neck, he would take picture of the paparazzi as they took pictures of him. To them, he probably just looked like a foolish child, but every picture he took of them made him a little bit stronger. "How did you get to be so smart Har?"

"Well, the 165 IQ does help." Harry said, his voice oozing with sarcasm to lighten up the mood.

"Really?" Peter asked skeptically taking note of the change in the conversation. "165? Sure you aren't off on that number."

Harry laughed as he let go of Peter's arm. "Well I'm sorry Mr. 180 that I'm not as smart as you."

"Hey, hey. Just because your dad got you tested, doesn't mean I was." Peter said defensively, but a laugh easily broke its way through. "So for all we know I'm just a lonely 179."

Harry put his hand back on Peter's arm, but his time on the underside, raising them back up to picture taking level. "And if you want to take a picture of me Pete, just take it. You are the only person I give full, undisclosed, picture taking privileges to." Peter pressed the power button, turning it off as he smiled warmly as Harry. At his best friend. The one person who he can talk to about anything. Joke around. The only person he needs. In the three month since he meet Harry, he has been by his side more than his dads for his short six years of life.

Peter put the camera back on the shelf in its proper spot as his eyes moved to Harry's black messenger bag. "Bring anything for us to do?"

"Your house has just as much stuff in it as mine, and you expected me to bring the nights activities?" Harry rose an eyebrow as he looked at his friend skeptically.

"With my dad's home, I don't know what to do without them checking in on us."

A mischievous glint flashed in Harry's eyes and it creepily enough, reminded Peter of his dad. "Then why don't we check in on them." Peter groaned, the last thing he wanted was a second awkward conversation between his dads and Harry.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and looking forward to what will come ^_^ Also yes, i know Harry and Peter talk way more advanced than the average 6 year old, but hey, i see both as child geniuses, so they would have a bit higher vocabulary than most kids.

Well thank you again and I hope you enjoyed. So until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

"You do remember the reason we are staying in my room is to stay away from my dads'." Peter reminded Harry as he walked back to his bed and laid down.

"I know." Harry said, knowing not to press Peter too much. If the situation was reversed, then he wouldn't want Peter pressing about his dad. But there was just something about Loki. He couldn't put his finger on it. But when he looked at the god, he could just tell they were connected in some way. Not in the same way he and Peter are connected, but still he could feel something there. While the guy was always gone; this being the first time meeting him, he couldn't help but want to believe that maybe Peter was being harder on his dad than necessary. Then again, who is he to judge? Peter might think the same thing if he ever met his father.

Peter sighed again as he eyes drifted to the part of his ceiling that represented the world of Jotunheim. "I can't blame you for being interested though." He felt the weight in the bed slightly shift and cocked his head to see Harry was sitting next to him. "Even I am. They are my dads', but even I don't know that much about them. I don't know if I'm adopted, or a test tube baby. I could even be some crazy lab experiment for all we know. I know one is human and one is Frost Giant. That the first time they met was during a fight in Germany. And don't even get me started on their wedding day. That's one memory I'm trying to forget. And Uncle Thor, I only see him on holidays and birthdays. So it's not like I can ask him about my dad. I mean I get it. My dad was not a good person, but he's not that person now. But everyone still gets quiet when I ask about his past."

"I get it." Harry laid down and turned his head to face Peter. "I feel that way about my dad at times too. When he's not at Oscorp he locks himself up him his room. I have learned more googling his name than actual conversations with him."

"At least your dad is just a normal genius billionaire." Peter said looking on the bright side of Harry's situation. Then again, not many kids understand. Sure, a few other superheroes have had kids. But the difference was both parents were heroes or one parent a hero and one an average, normal, non-superpower person. He is the first hero former villain child. Lucky him.

"I'll switch places with you any day." Harry smiled back.

"It's best not to say that out loud." Peter chuckled. "Knowing our luck, my dad has some old Asgardian treasure hidden somewhere in the house that would make that wish come true." The two laid in silence for a few minutes their heads just barely touching as they studied the sky Loki so intricately made. "Wanna play some vintage video games?"

"How old we talking here?" Harry asked. He had never really been one for video games, but knew Peter loved them. So, what was a few hours in front of the tv to make his best friend happy.

"I recently restored an old Atari 2600." At that a smile slowly started to grow across Harry's face. Peter knew him all too well. While he was never one for modern gaming, he always had a soft spot for Centipede, Asteroids, Pac Man and Frogger. "And the games I ordered online arrived yesterday."

"Pac Man?" He asked as he sat up in the bed.

Peter smiled and nodded in agreement. "Bet you won't even make it to the fourth stage."

"And you won't make it past the second Stark."

* * *

"How's dinner going?" Tony asked as he sauntered into the kitchen. After their brief tiff Loki retreated to the kitchen to begin preparing the evenings meal. It was also a way to give both of them some space to cool off and clear their heads. They had their set views on the current situation and knew arguing would get them nowhere; so why not end it before it got out of hand.

"I could teach you how to cook." Loki tossed some flour on the countertop as well as rubbing it on the wooden rolling pin. He placed the dough in the center of the flour mixture and began flattening it.

Tony stood behind Loki and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. "I know how to cook." Tony could feel Loki's body stiffen and knew if he could see his husband's face an eyebrow would be raised followed by a scoff. "I just think your food tastes better." He covered himself and slowly felt the lengthy body loosen up.

"Flattery will gain you nothing." Loki's lips curved up into a smile. They have played this game many times before and it always ended with Tony on his knees and Loki's hand gripped tightly around the back of his husband's head.

Tony smiled to himself as he got on the balls of his feet and kissed the back of Loki's head. "And your Ice Queen attitude won't get you anywhere either." Their usual volley, the foreplay that most other couples wouldn't understand. It was just one of the many things that kept the spark between them alive; which was something they desperately needed with their busy lives.

Loki's arms stopped moving, he was no longer flattening the dough. Placing the rolling pin to the side he turned around to face his husband. He immediately met the deep chocolate eyes and the half smirk he had grown so fond of. He raised his right hand that had specks of flour on it and caressed the side of Tony's face. The freshly trimmed facial hair always felt good to the touch; the prickles on his skin made his entire body warm up. "It's been far too long Anthony." Loki spoke in a hushed tone as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Well if you weren't still the All-Mother's lap dog then we wouldn't have this problem." Tony grabbed Loki by the back of the head, tightly gripping the long, silky locks and pulling him into another kiss. The taste of pomegranate earl grey once again engulfed all his senses and he hungered for more. Parting their lips, they began to clash in a battle that needed no words. "You could swing by my office, where no one would bother us. We wouldn't have to worry about Peter." Tony said as they parted ways and Loki moved to the spot on his neck that always made him weak. A moan broke free, preventing Tony from any more talking.

"You know we're not supposed to talk about that." Loki chided as he moved to Tony's ear and slowly ran the tip of his tongue up the side of it. "As far as the world knows, I am merely an ambassador for Asgardia. And it needs to stay that way. For my sake, yours, and Peter's. Especially Peter's." Loki gently nibbled the soft flesh and another string of musical moans came from Tony. "Besides I'm not the only one who's never home, you are here even less than I."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Tony somehow found a way to speak despite the small touches of pleasure he was receiving. "So I don't see how we can expect SHIELD to be, even with me assisting in its restoration. I'm good, but not that good."

"Then perhaps we should quit the small talk and make up for lost time." Loki's hand lingered down to Tony's pants and gently stroked his fingertips over the zipper of his jeans.

Tony could feel the desire pumping through his veins, he wanted, no needed, he need Loki. It had been over a week since they last had a moment such as this and he didn't know how he was able to contain himself for as long as he had. Fulfilling his lustful desires was all he needed. And the only person who could do that was his husband.

Tony grabbed Loki's wrist as a cocky smirk formed. He could feel Loki's body stiffen and a snarl wanted to break free from being stopped. But Tony pulled Loki back into a kiss trying to gain control over the all-powerful god.

* * *

"I really need to finish dinner." Loki pulled his pants back on and looked at the pastry dough he needed to finish flattening. "So no more distractions." Loki looked at Tony sternly, but both felt on cloud nine, since it had been so long since they had touched one another so. And doing it in the kitchen no less. A place where two young children could have easily caught them. The rush of the possibility of being caught, and their bodies aching for such a connection, they knew that that was not their first sexual escapade for the evening.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and got on the balls of his feet and moved his husband's silky black hair back so to kiss the side of his neck. "What's one more distraction?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, even though he knew his body was not ready yet.

"Later." Loki spoke down to Tony as if he were scolding Peter, but the suppressed smile let Tony know that was a promise he would keep. Tony grabbed one of the stools at the island and just watched his husband cook. Studied how carefully he wrapped the beef in the dough and covered it in the egg wash. He put it in the oven and set the timer and began working on the side dishes, asparagus and a purple potato mash.

When there was only five minutes left, Loki began setting the table and asked Jarvis to let Peter and Harry know it was time for them to come down to dinner. Loki poured himself a glass of red wine and Tony a glass of scotch. "Harry, what would you like to drink, we have water, milk, apple juice, and PowerAde."

"Just so you know, when my dad says milk, it comes from a goat, not a cow." Peter leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Milk sounds great." Harry beamed as he turned to Peter to let him know something as uncommon as goat milk would not weird him out.

Dinner started out as a quiet affair, which worried Peter. He tried to think of something to say to break the silence, but everything sounded stupid, so he just kept putting food in his mouth.

"So Harry, since Peter never tells us, I'm going to ask you. How's school?" To everyone's surprise it was Tony who asked the first question. He had finished eating, but was taking his time in drinking his scotch.

"Honestly, school is boring. If it wasn't for Peter, I would be bored out of my mind." Harry set down his silverware since he too had finished eating. "No one in the class is nearly as interesting or as smart as Pete here."

Peter could feel his cheeks flushing and quickly shot back to his dinner plate, stuffing as big of a piece of asparagus as he could in his mouth.

"And how are you finding the work?" Peter could see his dad was once again sizing Harry up. Trying to ascertain how much he was like his father. His father was also seeing if Harry had a comparable intellect to him. How well matched they were as child geniuses of equally intelligent parents.

"Way too easy." Harry finally touched his goat milk and took a big gulp. "If anyone is struggling, they should be dropped. Timetables. Astronomy. Early American history. Cursive. And we just finished reading the book Holes. I'm surprised Peter stays awake in class. If Peter didn't always poke me in the ribs when I start dozing off, I would be sleeping in class everyday."

Peter watched as his dad's right eyebrow rose and his attention finally moved to him. "If you are bored Peter, I know several other-" Tony was interrupted and quickly ground his teeth together so to not yelp from the rising pain in his shin.

"At least you have one another to stay entertained." Loki interrupted with a forced smile at his husband. "Isn't that right Anthony?"

"Of course." Tony said through gritted teeth and quickly downed the rest of his scotch.

"Did you have school on Asgard?" Harry asked Loki who was still glaring sweetly at Tony.

Peter felt his body prick up. He always wondered what school was like for his dad. He never once thought to ask though. He just assumed no matter what planet you were from, it was a punishment every child had to suffer through.

Loki's smile was genuine now as he turned his attention to the children sitting across from him. "Thor and I had a private tutor. He taught us math, astronomy, Asgardian history, how to read and write, but that was it. My mother, though. She taught me something far more valuable. Magic. How to use it to protect myself and those I cared for. Where Odin and his royal guards taught Thor how to be a soldier, win wars, strategize on the battlefield." Loki reached for his wine glass and finished it off. "Those of the upper classes had a type of schooling similar to one you and Peter go to, but the lower classes had no such education. They could not afford it."

"That sounds more entertaining than what we do." Harry smiled at Loki before his eyes slithered over to Peter. He watched as his friends eyes lit up and could only assume it was because he was learning something new. It was one of the many small things he noticed about Peter and he hoped to learn more. "Mr. Stark, you and my dad went to the same boarding school. What was he like?"

For the first time, Tony felt like he finally understood why Harry and Peter were drawn to one another. It was not just because they were trust fund babies with famous fathers; it was because they felt neglected. That Harry sees as much of his father as Peter does him and Loki. Loneliness is a powerful emotion and can bring the people who suffer from it together. Still, he could not allow his guard to drop because of this. Harry is still Norman's child. The son of a man, who he knows is hiding something. That Oscorp is not what it seems. If only he could find proof of it.

"Your dad was brilliant, even then." Tony spoke honestly. Besides himself, no one else at their boarding school was nearly as intelligent or gifted in the sciences. So in that sense he did respect him. But that was where he drew the line. "But he was obsessed. Obsessed with making a name for himself. Becoming rich by his own means. But most of all, he craved power. Being in charge of everything. He always had to be on top, especially when it came to chemistry and biology. Whether it was class or science competitions, failure was not an option for him. Because of that, it caused him to become unpopular with the other boys. Sure, they didn't like me either." Tony shrugged now, his talk slowly becoming more casual. "People fear those who are just as smart, if not smarter than themselves. But they had more of a vendetta against your father than me. One could only assume my shining personality made me less of an annoyance than your father. But, I got recruited by MIT when I was 14, started school in the fall at 15. After that, the only times I ever ran into your father was at conferences or charity events."

"Glad to know he hasn't changed much then." Harry muttered to himself, but both Peter and Loki still heard the whisper grumble.

Loki could see the bitterness in Harry's eyes, the dark speck once again showing itself. It reminded him of his own. Harry, was much like him and Tony, already past the point of forgiveness for his father abandoning him. He could only hope Peter was not there yet. That his chocolate eyes never become tainted with such dark specks of disdain. "We have an early day tomorrow. You two should probably get ready for bed now, since I know you will want to stay up all night."

Peter stood up from his chair and Harry followed. "Dinner was great." He said to Loki before he followed Peter back up the stairs.

Loki nodded his head, but his eyes followed the boys until they were no longer in sight. As soon as they were gone, Loki rose from his seat and began collecting the plates and took them to the sink. Tony also got up, but poured himself another glass of scotch and sat back in his spot at the table. Both stayed silent, waiting for the other to talk first. After Loki finished with the plates, he went back to the table for the cups, but Tony still stayed unusually quiet while sipping his drink.

"I see why." Loki started after putting the cups in the dishwasher. "Why, Peter and Harry are drawn to one another." He sat back down next to Tony and pulled the drink away from him and finished it off. "And you did too."

"That doesn't mean I trust the kid yet." That was Tony's way of telling Loki he was right without explicitly saying it.

"What is it about Norman Osborn that makes you distrust him and his son so?" Loki asked honestly. He placed his hand over Tony's and gently squeezed it. "You have seen me kill countless times and yet you never stopped trusting me. Loving me. Believing in the good that was within. So tell me. What is it that Norman Osborn could have possibly done to make you distrust him and anyone who holds his name?"

"Back when Stark Industries was still manufacturing weapons, Obadiah had a few off the book projects. I learnt about them after the whole me becoming Iron Man, and he trying to kill me stint. One of those projects he was working on was a superhuman exoskeleton suit. It was in a way, similar to my armor, but instead of just being a suit, it actually locked into the wearer's biology and slowly injected a serum similar to the one that was given to Steve. Don't know how he got a version of the formula, maybe something my dad tried to keep locked away, but that's a mystery to be solved another weekend." Tony shrugged as his eyes sobered, and it was not because of the alcohol that was trying to leave his system. "When I finally learned about the project, it was too late. The suit was gone and the scientists working on it had vanished. Doing some digging, I found out they were hired at Oscorp the day after Obadiah's death. You can't tell me that's not suspicious. I mean, who else has the money and resources to pull something like that off?"

"Hammer?" Loki threw out there, but not too seriously.

"Hammer?" Tony scoffed. "That idiot doesn't even know the difference between AC and DC current."

Loki rolled his eyes and let go of Tony's hand. "Your hypocrisy in this situation is astounding. I'm going to our bedroom, you may join me when you stop this personal vendetta against Harry Osborn." With that, Loki rose from his chair and vanished to their bedroom.

Tony just leaned back in his chair, and reached for his drink that Loki finished. He put it up to his lips in hopes that maybe a little of the amber liquid was left, however he wasn't left a drop. "Hey J?" Tony asked as he just stared up at the ceiling and placed the empty glass back on the table.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think I'm being too hard on the Osborn kid?" He asked earnestly, knowing out of everyone in his house, Jarvis, despite being an AI, would give him an unbiased opinion. That he was always watching, analyzing. He, like the servants in those BBC shows Loki and Happy watch, know more about what goes on with the family they serve, than they do.

"I have watched him and Peter play many times." Jarvis said, but uncharacteristically paused after his first spoke. "They get along quite well and I have never seen a reason not to trust him. He is a true friend to Peter."

Tony sighed softly. He figured he was the only one paranoid about this friendship. And these two times he had talk to the young Osborn heir, he has seen that he is nothing like his father. But still, there was something that he couldn't shake. And he didn't want to believe it was because of his own personal dislike of Norman Osborn. There was something troublesome about Harry, if only he could figure out what it was. And he knew it was going to gnaw at his brain until he had the answer. "Thanks J." Tony said quietly as he finally stood up from his chair and leaving his glass on the table he headed up to his bedroom.

* * *

Peter and Harry laid on the bed, the room was pitch black, so the glow in the dark stars lite up the ceiling beautifully. Neither were tired but they still laid there quietly, just listening to the others soft breaths. As soon as the glow in the dark stars began to fade, so did their consciousness. And before they knew it they asleep, their heads slowly leaning towards the other, until they were just barely touching.

Cracking the door open Loki looked in on the sleeping boys and smiled to himself. He had never seen Peter as happy as he had today. His son has a friend, a friend who actually likes him, and he couldn't be happier. He always feared Peter would end up alone like he did in childhood. Sure, he had Thor and his friends, but they were never actually his friends. They were not what Harry is to Peter. All they were was ways to pass the time. He had hoped Peter would not have as desolate of a childhood as he, and it seems for now, he won't suffer that same fate. He and Tony are not exactly social butterflies, Tony more so one than he. So Peter having one friend, was a huge improvement compared to him and Tony at his age.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he headed back to the bedroom. "They are asleep." Those were the first words he had spoken to Tony since their disagreement about Norman Osborn. Sliding onto his side of the bed, he grabbed his book of the nightstand and started reading. He tried to stay focused on Robert Langdon and his latest adventure, but he could sense Tony's eyes sliding to the left every few minutes. Obviously Tony still had something to say, but he didn't want to be the one to instigate the conversation. "If you have something to say Anthony, just say it." Loki placed his book in his lab and turned his body slightly so he could see him better.

Tony was silent, but Loki knew it was part of the act. That it was for dramatic effect, more than anything else. "So, I did some thinking, and you may be right about Harry."

"Oh really?" Loki tried to feign surprise, but honestly, a part of him actually was. So, his attempt at being blasé about Tony's declaration failed. "And what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I thought about what you said, and you are right. Harry is not his father, yet anyways. I shouldn't judge him, especially when he is Peter's only friend."

A stark laugh broke free and Loki covered his mouth so to not continue and wake up the kids with his loud laughter. "Come now Tony." He finally removed his hand once he had his emotions in check. "We both know that's not the real reason. And as much as I would love to believe you would actually listen to my advice, we both know that never happens. So tell me the real reason why."

"I had a moment of enlightenment." Tony continued, not wanting to admit it was because Jarvis has been keeping an eye on the kids, so if something did happen, he would know.

Loki picked his book back up and began fake reading. He didn't know why they had been arguing about this all evening. In the long run, it was a stupid thing to fight over. But as much as he hated to admit it, Tony did have good reason to be weary of Norman, but not Harry. His darkness is still in its infancy, and may never grow any further. Norman Osborn though. The few times he had met him, he saw a darkness similar to his own in that man's eyes. He knew Norman was not a man to mess with, especially when you were a retired superhero.

Tony knew Loki wouldn't drop it. That he had taken a personal interest in the Oscorp heir, and would not rest until Tony accepted Harry as Peter's friend. He swallowed his pride and lowered the book in Loki's hand. "Fine. You win. Jarvis gave Harry the ok. So I figured I might as well too. "

"Jarvis?" Loki growled and his eyebrows knit together. "You listen to him when he says Harry can be trust, but when I, your husband, ask you to give him a chance, you dismiss it as nothing." Loki felt the thread that holds him together snap and he was livid. Part of him wanted to grab Tony by the throat and throw him out the window, but he quickly started breathing, settling the rage within in. His eyes were closed and he repeated breathe in and breathe out in his head while picturing Peter as a baby. Tony was holding him, walking around the nursery, and making noises akin to jets. He was having Peter pretending to fly. The memory of the two laughing and smiling made a new string form, and he was calm again.

He hated how hard it was to control at times. How easy the anger could come back in and from such petty things. But he had to keep it in check. He was a new Loki. A better Loki. Rage controlled him no longer. Not when he has Peter and Tony, even if he sometimes was the catalyst of the sudden burst. But he could do it. Keep it sedated if the hatred was a result of something minor or immature.

He felt the weight of the bed change, and as he opened his eyes, Tony was straddled across him, his knees digging into the bed. "Loki." There was panic in his husband's voice, and he felt the warm hands placed on his cheeks. "Shit. I've been so stupid today. I should have dropped the Harry and Norman stuff sooner. I knew it was making you mad." Loki opened his eyes and the vibrant emerald were calmed. "Loki." There was now a sigh of relief as the god's name was spoken again.

"I'm fine, it passed. He didn't even have time to surface." Loki's eyes shot to the comforter, refusing to meet the dark eyes of his husband. "And it's not your fault, completely. I was the one allowing myself to get angry over such trivial things."

Tony shook his head no. "I shouldn't have pressed my whole Norman/Harry prejudice crap when I knew it was bothering you. And saying that I trust Jarvis more than you..." He rested his foreheads on Loki's, trying to get their breathing to sync up. "I wasn't thinking. It was stupid. You know I trust you and your judgment. I just." Tony stopped himself knowing nothing he could say now would help. Besides, Loki should be the focus, not his idiocracy. "It's been so long since you last...are you sure we shouldn't tell Thor?"

"No. I can keep him under control. You know that. There is no need to tell my brother and worry him. Besides, you know that the All-Mother knows as well. So if something were to happen, they would know what the cause was."

"We will find a way to get rid of your dark passenger. For good."

"I think we need to stop watching Dexter if you are going to refer to him as my dark passenger." Tony couldn't help but smile at Loki's retort. He knew his husband would not be taken so easily. That he wouldn't allow the darkness to consume him like it used to. But still, there was always that chance he could be pushed over the edge. It happened once, but he was able to break free from it before anyone else could learn of what happened. Still, it had been five years since it happened, and while there have been a few instances like just now, he was always able to stop if before it could begin. Loki was strong. Stronger than any darkness that lingers inside of him.

Loki leaned forward and gently kissed Tony before resting his forehead on his hunched over shoulder. "I love you Anthony. Even if you do say things without thinking and cause me more headaches than Thor and Odin combined."

"I love you too." Tony said before kissing Loki's neck. The kissing turned to gentle sucking, which then transformed to soft nibbling.


End file.
